Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres
by Raru541
Summary: Makoto Naomi, es una chica de segundo año de preparatoria que la mayoría de la gente le considera nerd, por sus buenas calificaciones, ademas de que ella no le habla a nadie. Su padre se casara nuevamente y tendrá 13 hermanastros. Es demasiado educada y cortés. Pero sus pensamientos son muy diferentes a lo que dice. ¿Que pasara si alguno de ellos sabe su secreto?
1. Chapter 1

Hola nuevamente!

Comenzare una nueva historia llamada:

**-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-**

Sé que es un nombre muy largo, pero espero que eso no afecte en su perspectiva de la historia.

Espero que esta nueva historia sea de su agrado!

**Capitulo 1: Noticia.**

_Mi nombre es Makoto Naomi._

_Estoy en segundo año de preparatoria._

_La mayoría de la gente me considera nerd, pero eso en verdad no importa en este momento… No por ahora…_

_Padre nuevamente se casara…_

_Fue una gran sorpresa para mí ya que no era algo esperado._

_Padre me dijo que aquella señora tenía 13 hijos._

_Estoy muy nerviosa, ya que en la mayoría de mi vida, siempre he estado sola._

_No me gusta convivir en lo absoluto, así que siempre estoy estudiando, o haciendo otras cosas que a mí me gusta hacer._

_Sé que viviendo en esa residencia, mi vida cambiara por completo._

_**-¿Estás de acuerdo en vivir con tus nuevos hermanos?-**_

_**-Si padre quiere que conviva con ellos, hare su voluntad-**_

_**-Estoy preocupado que no sea de tu agrado-**_

_**-No debe de estarlo, estaré bien, su felicidad es lo más importante para mí-**_

_Esa fue nuestra pequeña conversación._

_Siempre son así, y son muy pocas, ya que su trabajo es muy ocupado, y es muy raro que este en casa._

_Así que tuve que aprender por mi misma a cuidarme, cocinar, limpiar, y entre otras cosas._

_Padre llevo a su prometida a casa para presentármela._

_Su nombre era Miwa._

Miwa: -Oh! Pero si usted es la hija de Rintauro-san! Que linda!-

Naomi: -Mucho gusto Asahina Miwa, mi nombre es Makoto Naomi, hija adoptiva de Rintauro Hinata-

_Así es, soy su hija adoptiva, lo supe desde hace tiempo._

_Aun así, Rintauro lo considero como mi verdadero padre. _

_Todavia no se sobre el paradero de mis verdaderos padres, pero por mientras, el siempre lo será._

Miwa: -Vaya! Parece que Rintauro no mentía en el comportamiento de su amada hija-

_Siempre lo mismo…_

_La gente solo me considera educada, correcta, amable._

_Es algo que ya me he acostumbrado, es algo normal._

_Eso es bueno… No quiero que sepan lo que en verdad pienso…_

Miwa: -Pero no me digas Asahina Miwa, puedes decirme Miwa-chan!-

Naomi: -Como usted guste Miwa-chan-

_**(Como molesta, no me gusta la gente que sonríe tanto y alague tanto, es tan desesperante, que da ganas de decirle que deje de hacerlo)**_

_Así es… Siempre pienso en cosas negativas, pero no siempre, hay algunas cosas que son más terribles que eso, y no es siempre algo negativos…_

Miwa: -Naomi-chan! Vivirá con mis amados hijos, se que con ellos podrá salir de su soledad, y así poder convivir con ellos-

Naomi: -Si Miwa-chan piensa así… No podre contradecirle-

Miwa: -Naomi-chan…-

Rintauro: -No tomes muy enserio lo que dice, algunas veces no siempre es lo que quieres escuchar, pero no creas que siempre es así, Naomi es muy buena con la gente-

Naomi: -Lamento lo que dije Miwa-chan-

_**(Por supuesto que no, ¿Qué le sucede?, Atreverse a decir eso, de mi soledad y lo que tengo que hacer, no debe de interesarle) **_

Miwa: -No te preocupes Naomi-chan! ***La abraza*** De ahora en adelante te voy a querer como si fueras mi hija-

Naomi: -…-

_**(Estoy a punto de empujarla…)**_

Rintauro: -Mañana, iras a tu nuevo hogar, no siempre estarás sola, uno que otro día, iré a visitarte al igual que Miwa-

Naomi: -Esperare todos los días, padre…-

_Me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla._

_Aquel día de mi viaje llego._

_Padre y Miwa se fueron más temprano en su viaje, así que tuve que ir sola a ese lugar._

_**(Me molesta salir)**_

_Estaba algo perdida ya que la residencia estaba en otro lugar que no conocía en lo absoluto._

_Cuando estaba caminando, me distraje por un momento, y por accidente, tope con un niño en su bicicleta._

_Caí al suelo._

Naomi: _**(Maldito mocoso ciego, ¿Qué no puede ver a donde va?)**_

Niño: -Ah! ¿Te lastime Onee-chan?-

Naomi: -No, gracias por preocuparte-

_Un hombre castaño con una bata se acerco a el niño y a mí._

Hombre: -Oh! Perdone por esto, ¿No se lastimo?-

_**(Dios, este hombre es tan guapo…)**_

Naomi: -En lo absoluto-

_**(No me lastime, pero sí que me di un buen golpe)**_

_Aquel hombre me dio la mano para poder levantarme._

_La tome y me levante enseguida._

_Di las gracias y me despedí mí cordialmente, ellos estaban sorprendidos, como siempre pasa._

_Me dio igual, y seguí mi camino. _

_Por fin llegue al lugar, vi que era muy grande y que estaba muy elegante y bien vigilado, ya que había cámaras de seguridad._

_Toque el timbre y escuche una voz masculina diciendo que irá a abrirme la puerta._

_**(Espero que todos ellos sean tan guapos, porque en verdad será un desperdicio venir aquí para nada)**_

_Y mis palabras fueron escuchadas como si hubiera sido un milagro._

_Un hombre alto, con unos lentes ovalados, unos hermosos ojos azules, era rubio, bien vestido, me abrió la puerta._

Hombre: -Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asahina Ukyo, me imagino que usted es Makoto Naomi, ¿No me equivoco?-

Naomi: -En lo absoluto, está usted en lo correcto, mucho gusto Asahina Ukyo, será un gran placer ser su hermana ***Le da su mano*** Espero que nos llevemos bien-

_**(Oh por dios… Este hermano es tan guapo, tan hermoso, no puedo creerlo… Lástima que sea mi hermano mayor, me hubiera gustado ser algo diferente de él. Aun así, tratare de siempre estar cerca de él)**_

Ukyo: ***Sorprendido*** -Veo que Naomi-chan es demasiado cortes a las personas nuevas para ella, eso me agrada demasiado- ***Toma su mano aceptando el saludo***

_Ukyo cortésmente decidió darme un recorrido por aquel lugar tan grande…_

_Aunque era grande, me aprendí que cosa iba en cada piso._

_Ukyo dijo que iríamos a la sala para presentarme a los demás hermanos._

_Llegamos y vi a 7 hombres sentados en el gran sillón._

_El me los presento uno por uno._

_Una persona que parecía un deportista, su nombre era Asahina Subaru, era el noveno hijo._

_Una persona que era pelirrojo, su nombre era Asahina Yusuke, era el onceavo hijo._

_Una persona que tenía un uniforme blanca con gris, y parecía elegante, su nombre era Asahina Iori, era el decimo hijo._

_Una persona que tenía el pelo blanco, su nombre era Asahina Tsubaki, era el quinto hijo._

_Una persona que era gemelo de Tsubaki, su nombre era Asahina Azusa, era el sexto hijo._

_Una persona que tenía un traje algo extraño, su nombre era Asahina Kaname, era el tercer hijo._

_Y una persona que hablaba tan lento, su nombre era Asahina Louis, era el octavo hijo._

_Cada uno tenía una actitud muy diferente._

_Todos fueron de mi agrado._

_Pregunte donde estaban los demás, y cuando apenas Ukyo me contestaría, entraron las mismas personas con las que me tope en el camino._

_Al parecer, aquella persona con bata era uno de mis hermanos._

_Su nombre era Asahina Masaomi, es el mayor de todos._

_Y el niño, su nombre era Asahina Wataru, el más pequeño de todos._

_**(Que suerte tengo, de tener a un hermano tan cariñoso y guapo… Pero no digo lo mismo de Wataru)**_

_Masaomi me explico que algunos no Vivian aquí, y que otros estaban trabajando._

_Y así, fue comenzando mi aventura._

_En aquel lugar, en donde cosas inesperadas llegarían._

Makoto: -Es un gran placer conocerlos a todos ustedes, por favor, cuiden de mi, además de que yo cuidare de ustedes-  
***Hace una pequeña reverencia*  
**  
_**(Dios... Estos chicos son tan guapos y sexys, que si no fueran mis hermanos, los acosaría desde el momento que los conociera...)**_

Aquí se acaba el primer capítulo.

Más que nada este capítulo es como una introducción, pero en el siguiente capítulo comenzara la gran aventura de nuestra protagonista!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Pueden dejar su comentario sobre que les pareció!

Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! ~

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi Fanfic:

**-****Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-**

Espero que sea de su agrado!

(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, solo me pertenece Naomi, y la historia-)

_**-La llegada de una chica nueva a una familia llena de hombres es algo extraño-**_

_**-Ya que nunca se podrá saber lo que pasara…-**_

_**-El destino cambiara para nuestra protagonista por completo-**_

_**-En el momento en el que puso un pie en aquel lugar-**_

_**-La vida de aquella chica será distinta…-**_

**Capitulo 2.- Segundo día en la casa.**

_Después de mí presentación ante la mayoría de los hermanos._

_Les dije que iría a mi habitación._

_Todos asintieron la cabeza y yo di media vuelta._

_Hasta que en un momento, empecé a ver borroso, haciendo que esto hiciera que cayera de rodillas._

_Los hermanos se levantaron y fueron corriendo a mi auxilio._

_Masaomi me tomo con sus brazos._

_**-Tiene calentura, tenemos que llevarla a su habitación-**_

_Mientras escuchaba que decía eso, solo dije: _

_**-No es necesario… Yo puedo ir sola… Pero muchas gracias por preocuparse por mí-**_

_Y acabando de decir eso… Vi pura oscuridad._

_Mientras estaba en esa situación, escuchaba las voces de ellos…_

_**-¿Qué le habrá pasado? Estaba muy bien hace un momento-**_

_**-Tal vez este agotada, además de que esto es algo muy nuevo para Naomi-chan, así que no es fácil de afrontar esto tan rápido-**_

_**-Espero que Onee-chan despierte pronto-**_

_Acaso… ¿Ellos estaban preocupados por mi?_

_Si apenas acabo de llegar a este lugar…_

_Abrí mis ojos poco a poco visualizando a todos los hermanos alrededor mío en mi habitación. _

Naomi: -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

_**(Oh por dios… Todos están aquí, viéndome… Son tan… Guapos…)**_

Masaomi: -Tuvo un desmayo y la llevamos a su habitación-

Ukyo: -Lo bueno es que tenemos un medico aquí en casa para este tipo de accidentes-

Masaomi: -Solo soy un pediatra, pero podre ayudar en este tipo de casos-

Kaname: -¿Ya está mejor Imouto-chan?-

Naomi: -Si, en verdad muchas gracias por preocuparse por mi-

_**(Kaname-san me está viendo mis piernas descubiertas en lugar de mi cara… Que descarado…)**_

Naomi: -Espero que yo no sea una carga para ustedes estando en esta situación-

Yusuke: -Para nada!-

Naomi: -No es necesario que estén aquí todos ustedes, yo estaré bien, gracias nuevamente por todo-

_**(Pero si se quedan con gusto les dejo que me cuiden y complazcan…) **_

Ukyo: -Esta bien Naomi-chan, en un momento más estará la cena, así que cuando este, vendré aquí para dársela-

Naomi: -No es necesario, yo puedo ir a servírmela…-

Louis: -Naomi-chan… Debe descansar… Así que es necesario que se quede en la cama…-

Naomi: -Oh…-

_**(Hablas tan lento… Aun así tu voz es muy linda)**_

Wataru: -Onee-chan debe estar mejor pronto para jugar conmigo-

Naomi: -Esta bien Wataru-

_**(Claro… Jugar contigo… Eso no pasara…)**_

_Todos salieron de mi habitación, quedándome yo sola._

_Recargue mi cabeza en la almohada suspirando._

_Esperando la cena, ya que tenía mucha hambre…_

_Después de un tiempo, escuche que tocaban el timbre de mi habitación, me levante y vi que era Ukyo con la cena._

Ukyo: -Aquí está tu cena Naomi-chan, espero que te guste-

Naomi: -Muchas gracias Ukyo-

_**(Oh por dios! Me siento como una reina alrededor de tantos súbditos guapos a mi merced)**_

_Ukyo me sonrió y se fue._

_**(*Suspiro* Eres el hermano más guapo de todos…)**_

_Después de que cena, me fui a la cama a dormir…_

_Pasando unas horas, recordé que el plato y todo lo de la cena estaban sucios, y no podía dejar eso así._

_Los tome y decidí ir a la cocina, los lave y cuando iba a ir a mi habitación nuevamente, escuche unas voces familiares…_

_**-No puedo ocultarlo más… Te amo-**_

_**-Lo mismo siento eso por ti… No dejare que nadie más te tenga…-**_

_Eran Tsubaki y Azusa… _

_¿Acaso hacen incesto?_

_Me acerque lentamente sin hacer ruido._

_El silencio se fue cuando tope con la pared… Ya que todo estaba a oscuras…_

_Fue un milagro que desde antes no me hubiera caído o algo parecido… _

Tsubaki: -¿Quién está ahí?-

Naomi: -Nadie-

_**(Bravo Naomi... Bravo…)**_

Azusa: -¿Naomi-chan?-

_Se empezaron a acercarse a mí…_

Naomi: -N-No es necesario que se acerquen… Respeto su incesto y no le diré a nadie…-

Azusa: -¿Cómo?-

Naomi: -S-Se que ustedes se gustan así que… N-No interrumpiré más eso…-

Tsubaki: ***Risas*** -Que mal que Naomi-chan haya descubierto esto… Lamento que hayas escuchado todo eso, pero Azusa-san ni yo podemos evitar no demostrar nuestro amor mutuo…** *Le da un beso a Azusa***-

Azusa: -Tsubaki…-

_**(¿Lo beso? No… Tengo palabras para decir lo que pienso)**_

Naomi: -Eto…-

Tsubaki: -No te creas! ***Risa*** Estamos ensayando un guion, solo eso, te mentí en lo que te dije anteriormente!-

_**(Malditos seas… Otra bromita tuya y te daré un golpe en tu cara, y una patada en tu entrepierna haber si es gracioso eso también)**_

Naomi: -Ya veo…-

Azusa: -Perdona a Tsubaki-san, el siempre es así…-

Naomi: -Por supuesto, solo es una broma-

_**(Por supuesto que no)**_

Tsubaki: -Nuestra hermanita ya debería ir a la cama, mañana será la boda de madre-

Naomi: -¿Qué?-

Azusa: -¿No lo recordó?-

Naomi: -P-Pensé que sería pasado mañana-

Tsubaki: -Oh… Parece que no te dieron la noticia…-

Azusa: -Adelantaron la boda…-

Naomi: -¿En serio?-

_**(Como siempre… Padre nunca me avisa de nada…)**_

Tsubaki: -Ah! Y también veras a los demás hermanos que no viste hoy…-

Azusa: -Así que duerme y prepárate para mañana!-

Naomi: -Esta bien, gracias por avisarme-

_Me aleje lentamente…_

_Llegue a mi habitación y me dormí._

_La alarma sonó, y me cambie y baje a la cocina. _

_Vi a Ukyo cocinando el desayuno._

_**(Oh… Le tomare una foto para tenerla como foto de pantalla en mi celular y en mi computadora)**_

Ukyo: -Naomi-chan, buenos días-

Naomi: -Buenos días Ukyo-san, ¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?-

Ukyo: -Oh! Gracias, por favor pon 6 platos de arroz en la mesa-

Naomi: -Por supuesto-

_Me acerque para tomar los platos y tropecé._

_Antes de caer al suelo, Ukyo-san me tomo en su brazos, pero caí encima de el._

Ukyo: -Naomi-chan ¿Está bien?-

Naomi: -Estoy bien-

_**(Oh por dios estoy encima de el)**_

?: -Vaya vaya… Kyo-nii no pierde el tiempo en conquistar a las chicas-

_Nos levantamos rápidamente y vi a una persona desconocida…_

Naomi: -¿Quién es usted?-

Ukyo: -*Suspiro* -El es…-

_Antes de que Ukyo me dijera, aquella persona lo empujo y después me abrazo._

?: -Ya quería conocerte… Hermanita…-

Naomi: ***Lo empuja*** -Conteste lo que le pregunte, ¿Quién es usted?-

?: -Oh! Si que tiene mucha fuerza, y está bien, le diré quien soy… Soy Hikaru, cuarto hijo de la familia Asahina-

Naomi: - ¿Hermano?-

_**(Y si es mi hermano… ¿Por qué diablos se viste de mujer?)**_

Ukyo: -A pesar de que él se vista así, el es nuestro hermano…-

Hikaru: -Y aunque no le guste a Kyo-nii, yo estaré cerca de mi hermanita-

Ukyo: -¿Desde a qué horas llegaste?-

Hikaru: -¿Acaso me extraño?-

Ukyo: -No-

Iori: -Hikaru-niisan, ya está aquí…-

Wataru: -Ohayo!-

_Los hermanos empezaron a bajar para ir al comedor._

_La conversación tan animante de Hikaru y Ukyo se termino y decidimos ir a servir el desayuno._

_Tuvimos que servir demasiado ya que, por pura coincidencia, todos quisieron bajar a desayunar a la misma hora…_

_Hoy será la boda de Padre y Miwa… _

_Solo faltan 2 hermanos por conocer…_

_¿Serán igual de guapos y educados que Ukyo-san?_

_Eso espero…_

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**Si se puede notar, Naomi está enamorada secretamente de Ukyo, pero como esta historia no será casi nada de romance… No crean que se quedara con el…**

**Así que espero haya aclarado eso.**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?**

**Espero que sí!**

**Pueden dejar sus comentarios al respecto del capítulo!**

**Nos vemos luego!**

**Adiós!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:

-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-

Espero que sea de su agrado.

(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, solo me pertenece Naomi y la historia-)

_**-Nunca pensé enamorarme de una chica que apenas acabo de conocer-**_

_**-Peleare por ella, no importa lo que me cueste-**_

_**-Ella será la persona que siempre este a mi lado-**_

_**-Yo seré su consuelo cuando ella este triste o dolida-**_

_**-Ya que… Yo la amo…-**_

**Capitulo 3.- Encuentro.**

_Mientras todos desayunábamos, muchos se hablaban entre sí de diferentes temas, que a mí, no me interesaban en lo absoluto._

_Unos hablaban sobre el dinero, otros hablaban sobre que harían mañana, y cosas así… _

_Trataba de hablar con alguien, pero todos estaban en una conversación "Súper importante". _

_Si yo me metía, seria lanzada o botada._

_Cuando por fin todos acabamos de desayunar, ayude a Ukyo-san a lavar y secar los platos que se usaron._

_**(Aunque no me guste limpiar ni nada de ello, si así puedo estar alado de Ukyo-san, lo hare)**_

_Estaba muy distraída cuando sentí una mano en mi cabello._

_Mi primera reacción fue darle un golpe con mi codo. _

_Haciendo que este diera unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás._

Louis: -Naomi-chan…-

Naomi: -Oh! Louis-san perdóneme por favor-

_**(Eso le pasa por andar de chistoso y tocarme a escondidas…-**_

Ukyo: -¿Estás bien Louis?-

Louis: -Si… No me ha lastimado… Naomi-chan… Tiene un cabello hermoso… Me gustaría arreglarlo para que se vea más hermoso en la boda…-

Naomi: -¿Arreglarlo?-

Ukyo: -Louis es estilista-

Louis: ***Asiente la cabeza* **-Y por eso… Quiero que se vea más hermoso…-

_**(Yo siento que quiere otra cosa… Y no es arreglarme el cabello…)**_

Naomi: -Si Louis-san desea hacerlo… Dejare que lo haga con todo gusto-

Louis: -Bien, vamos-

_Louis me llevo a la sala para arreglarme._

_Sus movimientos eran tan cálidos y cuidadosos._

_Se notaba rápidamente que era un buen estilista. _

_Se sentía tan relajante… Que en un momento a otro, me quedaría dormida._

_**(O si… Sigue… No pares…)**_

Louis: -Ahora… Los toques finales… Oh… Esto ya no sirve… Lo cambiare…-

Naomi: -No es necesario Louis-san, se que con lo que me hecho es suficiente, y en verdad eso lo agradezco mucho-

Louis: -Me gustaría hacer mi trabajo completo… Espera un momento…-

_**(Pero terco el muchacho… Bueno, si quiere perder el tiempo es muy su problema)**_

_Estuve esperando por un momento cuando escuche pisadas cerca._

_Supuse que era Louis-san… _

_?: -¿Louis? ¿Dónde estás?-_

Naomi:_**(No reconozco esa voz).**_

?: -Oye Louis te estuve buscando… Oye… ¿Quién eres tú?-

Naomi: -Lo mismo digo… ¿Quién es usted?-

?: -Y a ti que te importa… Pero, espera un momento… Es tan bella…-

_**(Pff… Primero me habla mal y ahora me da un piropo…)**_

Naomi: -¿Cómo?-

?: -¿Tu no serás la hija de Rintauro?-

Naomi: -Si lo soy, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Makoto Naomi, y soy…-

?: -Y yo soy Asahina Futo-

_**(Eres la persona más mal educada que he visto…)**_

Naomi: -Ah! Eres el Idol, el doceavo hijo…-

Futo: ***Sonríe*** -Entonces, eres mi hermana mayor… Pareces una tonta…-

Naomi: -¿Eh?-

_**(Maldito mocoso, pero un día te las veras conmigo)**_

Futo: -Si, eres una completa tonta-

Naomi: -Usted no me conoce para que me considere así-

Futo: -Con solo ver tu rostro se ve… Aunque… Eres muy linda… Podrías… ¿Olvidar por un momento que somos hermanos?-

Naomi: -¿Qué?-

_**(¿Pero qué diablos le pasa? Es un bipolar este chico!)**_

Futo: -Bromeaba… ***Risa*** ¿Enserio te lo creíste? ***Risa*** En verdad si eres tonta!-

Naomi: -En verdad no lo creí, lo que pensé es que eres un irrespetuoso que solo dice tonterías mal actuadas que nadie te podrías creer…-

_**(Oh! No debí decir eso…)**_

Futo: -Tsk… ¿Se atrevió hablarme así? Tu eres la irrespetuosa!-

Naomi: -No lo soy, además yo…-

Kaname: -¿Qué pasa aquí? Parecen perros rabiosos peleándose…-

Futo: -Nada, yo seguiré buscando a Louis-

Kaname: -Hmm… Imouto-chan! Se ve tan hermosa, como un bella flor que florece en primavera- ***Sonríe* **

Naomi: -Gracias Kaname-san-

_**(Siempre coqueteándome, para que toda su vida es solo coquetear y tomar a la mujer que quiere)**_

_Ya que Louis termino de arreglarme._

_Y que ya todos estaban arreglados, fuimos al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia._

_Yo quise adelantarme y decidí ir de una vez a la parroquia. _

_Abrí la puerta, y lo primero que vi a lo lejos, fue una persona algo alta._

_El dio media vuelta y empezó a acercarse a mí…_

?: -¿Qué haces aquí? Esto es solo para la familia Asahina-

_**(No me digas)**_

Naomi: -Bueno… Yo soy parte de…-

Tsubaki: -Yahoo! No festejen antes de la ceremonia!-

?: -Quieren explicarme quien es esta chica-

Azusa: -Ella es Makoto Naomi, nuestra nueva hermana-

Naomi: -Mucho gusto, espero que nos llevemos bien, cuide de mí por favor-

Tsubaki: -Y este desconocido es Natsume, nuestro trillizo-

Natsume: -¿Por qué no me habían explicado antes que tendríamos una hermana?- ***Sonrojado***

Azusa: -Parece que Tsubaki no hizo lo que tenía que hacer-

Tsubaki: -Nee! Pero también bien pudo hacerlo Azusa!-

Masaomi: -No es necesario que discutan! Ya pronto iniciara la ceremonia-

_Y como dijo Masaomi-san, apenas empezaría la misa._

_Todo fue tan hermoso._

_Me puse tan feliz de que padre estaría feliz con otra persona._

_Ya no estaría tan solo._

_Después de que se acabo la ceremonia, empecé a tomar fotos a todo lo que veía. _

_**(La mayoría era de Ukyo-san que estaba distraído y aproveche para tomarle fotos)**_

_Miwa-chan lanzaría el ramo para la próxima novia._

_Lo lanzo, y, para mi desgracia o fortuna, cayó en mis manos._

Naomi: -Ah…-

_Miwa-chan volteo a verme y me sonrió._

_Se acerco a mí y con una voz baja que apenas era entendible, dijo:_

Miwa: -Parece que será la próxima novia… Espero que te cases con uno de mis hijos… Te recomiendo a Masaomi-san, es el un buen hombre y yo se que serás muy feliz con el… Y si no es así, espero que elijas al mejor que te parezca a ti-

_**(Oh por dios! Me está dando la oportunidad de casarme con uno de ellos! Ahora mismo le propondré matrimonia a Ukyo-san!)**_

Naomi: -¿En serio?-

Miwa: -Si- ***Sonríe***

Tsubaki: -Nee! Parece que Imouto-chan será la nueva novia! ¿Dónde es la fila para casarme con ella?-

_**(En ningún lado, a ti no te quiero) **_

Azusa: -Basta de bromas Tsubaki-

Subaru: -Seria una hermosa novia-

Yusuke: -S-Si!-

Iori: -Cualquier hombre que estuviera a su lado sería feliz-

Kaname: -Parece que así será…-

Ukyo: -Bueno… Ya que todos le han dado un piropo a Naomi-san… Es momento de decir algo muy importante… Tal vez no sea el momento indicado…-

Hikaru: -Mejor es decir… No es el lugar indicado!-

Masaomi: -Pero solo queremos decirte…-

Wataru: -Todos!-

Todos: -Bienvenida a la familia Asahina-

_**(Se escucho tan hermoso ya que se escucho a coro)**_

_No sabía que decir, lo único que se me ocurrió fue sonreír._

_Y desde ese día… _

_Mi vida y mi destino cambiaria por completo._

Aquí se acaba el capitulo!

Espero que haya sido de su agrado!

Pueden dejar sus comentarios respecto al capítulo, eso me pone muy feliz, y hace que siga escribiendo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Hasta luego.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:

**-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres- **

Espero que sea de su agrado!

(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, solo me pertenece Naomi y la historia-)

_**-La razón por la que sigo a tu lado, es por luchar por ti-**_

_**-Muchas veces intento gritar…-**_

_**-Por qué no puedo llegar a donde estas tu-**_

_**-Soy un desastre a tratar de alegrar en mi corazón-**_

_**-Dudo que esto funcione…-**_

_**-Ya que al final te irás…-**_

Capitulo 4.- Pelea.

_El día de ayer fue algo inesperado para mí._

_Nunca creí que por una vez en mi vida, muchas personas yo sea importante._

_Me sentía tan feliz en ese momento._

_Recuerdo en ese momento que ya teníamos que regresar a casa, ya que Wataru ya estaba cansado y decidí acompañar a Masaomi a llevarlo a casa._

_**(Bueno… También conviviré con el… No es como si traicionara el recuerdo de Ukyo)**_

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_Masaomi y yo íbamos camino a casa._

_Wataru ya estaba muy cansada, por supuesto, el es un niño._

_Masaomi me contaba que el siempre ha estado a lado de Wataru, ya que su padre había muerto cuando el apenas era un bebe. _

_**-No quería ver a Wataru sufrir por falta de amor paterno-**_

_**-Así que decidí ser como su padre-**_

_Aquellas palabras me conmovieron hasta aguantar algunas lágrimas que casi caían. _

_Baje la mirada haciendo que Masaomi detuviera el auto para voltear a verme._

Masaomi: -¿Pasa algo Naomi-chan?-

Naomi: *Niega con la cabeza* -No es nada Masaomi-san! Solo es que me sentí algo feliz, ya que usted siempre ha estado de su hermano menor, y eso hace que Wataru-kun no haya sufrido tanto por falta de amor…-

Masaomi: *Sonríe* -Ya veo… Pero… ¿Por qué sospecho que es por otra cosa?-

Naomi: -No entiendo…-

Masaomi: -¿Hay algo que yo no sepa de su pasado?-

Naomi: -Desde hace tiempo se que yo soy adoptada… Pero aun así, mi padre adoptivo no siempre estuvo a mi lado… Siempre me quedaba sola y algunas veces tenía que depender de mi misma…-

Masaomi: -Naomi…-

_Masaomi se acerco y me abrazo._

Masaomi: -De ahora en adelante, yo cuidare de ti-

_**(Me está abrazando muy fuerte… Que casi no puedo respirar… Aparte, ciento que estoy engañando a Ukyo-san)**_

Naomi: -Gracias… Masaomi-san-

_Comenzaron a escucharse los gritos de la gente para que avanzara el auto._

_Así que Masaomi se separo de mí rápidamente, y empezó a conducir. _

_Voltee a verlo, y me di cuenta que su oreja estaba roja…_

_**(Oh si! Le gusto… Bueno, no hay nada de malo que le guste… Soy genial.)**_

Wataru: -Hey! Masa-nii! ¿Por qué abrazaba a Onee-chan?-

Naomi: -Por nada Wataru-kun, sigue durmiendo…-

_**(Ese niño habla como si nosotros fuéramos sordos.) **_

Wataru: -No! Wataru también quiere un abrazo de Onee-chan!-

Naomi: -Por ahora no Wataru, cuando estemos en casa te lo daré…-

_**(Eso y si quiero…)**_

Wataru: -Hmmm…-

Masaomi: -Wataru, no debe hacer pucheros-

Wataru: -Masa-nii siempre recibe todo!-

Masaomi: *Suspiro*

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_Hoy es un nuevo día, y me gustaría iniciar el día tranquilamente, como una chica merece. _

_Aparte, hoy es fin de semana, y son vacaciones._

_No me preocupo por nada de la escuela. _

_Baje las escaleras para llegar al comedor, parece que ya todos estaban desayunando, y yo me había levantado demasiado tarde._

Tsubaki: -Nee! Parece que Onee-chan se quedo pegada en las sabanas-

Azusa: -Tsubaki-

_**(Juro por dios que ha este chico le ira muy mal…)**_

Naomi: -Disculpen si me levante muy tarde-

Kaname: -No hay problema Imouto-chan! Vamos, siéntese a mi lado-

_**(Hmm… No me gustaría sentarme a lado del pervertido…)**_

Naomi: -Gracias Kaname-san-

Ukyo: -Deja servirte el desayuno-

Naomi: -Gracias Ukyo-san! Disculpa si no pude ayudarle a preparar el desayuno-

Ukyo: -No tiene por que disculparse, será la próxima vez-

Hikaru: -Imouto-chan! Tiene un cabello horrible-

Naomi: -¿Eh?-

_**(En la noche te cortare el cabello para ver quien tiene el pelo horrible)**_

Louis: -Esta todos despeinado… Y no cepillado de la manera correcta…-

Futo: -Parece que Nee-san tuvo un sueño algo picante anoche ¿No?-

Yusuke: -Futo! Maldito mocoso!- *Lo toma de su playera*

Futo: -OYE! Me vas a despeinar-

Tsubaki: -Ustedes dos hacen mucho ruido, ya no lo soporto- *Les lanza agua*

Futo: -Hey! ¿Qué diablos te sucede idiota?- *Le lanza el plato de comida*

Ukyo: -Tranquilos todos! No desperdicien la comida-

Tsubaki: -Vas a pagar por esto!-

*Toma el plato de comida de Azusa y se lo lanza a Futo, pero él se cubre con el escudo humano… Yusuke*

Yusuke: -Oye! No me metan en su pelea!- *Yusuke lanza su comida y ensucia a Kaname*

Kaname: -Ustedes dos ya cálmense, ahora me han ensuciado a mí!-

Hikaru: -¿Nuevo estilo?-

Kaname: -Hikaru…- *Le lanza el plato de comida*

Hikaru: -Oye, tranquilo!-

Louis: -Hikaru… Su camisa se ha arruinado…-

Hikaru: -Ya lo sé Louis…-

Masaomi: -Ya tranquilos todos! Han ensuciado toda la mesa!-

Wataru: -PELEA DE COMIDA-

_Todos empezaron a lanzarse comida entre sí, haciendo que Ukyo-san se enfadara._

Ukyo: -BASTA TODOS!-

_Nadie le hizo caso…_

Ukyo: -¿Dónde están mis lentes?

_Y todo el mundo se detuvo cuando se escucho algo que se rompía… _

Naomi: -Los lentes de Ukyo-san… Se han roto…-

_**(Pobre Ukyo-san… Pero… Viéndolo bien, sin sus lentes se ve demasiado sexy) **_

Hikaru: -Que mala suerte para Kyo-nii- *Empieza a reír*

Masaomi: -¿Quién fue el que rompió los lentes de Ukyo?-

_Nadie quiso confesar._

Ukyo: -Asi que nadie quiere confesar… Muy bien… Ahora se dependerán así mismos para hacer su propia comida y de lavar su ropa!-

Todos: -PERO KYO-NII-

Ukyo: -Arruinaron todo el desayuno, arruinaron mi traje y ahora rompieron mis lentes… Es algo insoportable!-

Kaname: -Vamos Kyo-nii, no es para tanto, solo es un juego-

Ukyo: -No me interesa en lo absoluto, ya dije y no cambiare de parecer-

_Ukyo dio media vuelta y se fue._

Masaomi: -Ahora si fueron demasiado lejos chicos…-

Tsubaki: -Nee! Pero… ¿Ahora quien hará la comida y lavara todo?-

_Todos voltearon a verme._

Naomi: -¿Qué pasa?-

_**(Ni crean que seré la chacha de la casa) **_

Futo: -Parece que Nee-san será nuestra madre de ahora en adelante-

Naomi: -¿Cómo?-

Hikaru: -Imouto-chan será nuestra amada sirvienta, haciendo todos los deberes de ahora en adelante-

_**(¿Sirvienta? Ahora si me hartaste!)**_

Aquí se acaba el capitulo!

Espero que les haya gustado!

Gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que siga escribiendo!

Nos vemos luego!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo de mi Fanfic:

**-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-**

Espero que sea de su agrado!

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, solo me pertenece Naomi y la historia-)**

_-Como ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor-_

_-Por amor una persona puede caer en el gran abismo del amor-_

_-Ciegamente sigo tu sombra-_

_-Sin saber, que pronto caeré en una trampa hecha por ti-_

_-En la cual, el único daño que me hará-_

_-Es enamorarme más de ti- _

**Capitulo 5.- Cumpleaños! Un regalo inesperado! ¿Primer beso… Accidental?-**

_Después de que Ukyo-san se volvió una "Drama Queen" y ahora todos me dicen "La chacha de la casa", tuve que limpiar los platos y la ropa de TODOS los hermanos!_

_**(Dios santo… ¿Qué no saben que existe el papel de baño?)**_

_Fue un día pesado para mí._

_Además de hacer todo ello, tuve que hacer de cenar demasiada comida, y en verdad no estoy acostumbrada a ello. _

_**(Ya entiendo el estrés de Ukyo-san)**_

_Pero… Supongo que el día siguiente será un gran día!_

_Sera mi cumpleaños!_

_Espero que todos me traten como su reina y me consientan todo lo que yo quiera…_

_**-Día siguiente-**_

_Nuevo día._

_Año más de vida._

_Día solo para mí! _

_Desperté con mucha alegría y mucho entusiasmo._

_Baje rápidamente las escaleras para ver a todos los hermanos en el comedor esperando de comer._

Tsubaki: -Nee! Imouto-chan! Desayuno!-

Wataru: -Onee-chan! Tengo hambre!-

Naomi: -Oh! Esperen un momento!-

_**(¿Qué no me van a felicitar?)**_

_Ukyo-san llego a la cocina._

Ukyo: -¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?-

Naomi: -Oh! ¿Ukyo-san ya no está enojado?-

Ukyo: *Niega con la cabeza* -Ya no- *Sonríe*

Naomi: -Ok! Si por favor!-

_**(Kya! Ya no tendré que hacer la comida yo sola!)**_

Ukyo: -Aparte! Hoy es un día especial para ti!-

Kaname: -¿Día especial? ¿De qué hablas Kyo-nii?-

Ukyo: -¿Qué acaso no recordaron? Hoy es…-

_Llegue con Ukyo-san y puse mi mano en su boca._

_Ellos realmente no recordaron mi cumpleaños, así que ellos tendrían que adivinar por que hoy es un día especial, y si no lo saben al final del día… Ni se les ocurra hablarme nuevamente._

Naomi: -Ukyo-san no habla de nada, ¿Verdad?-

_Ukyo-san no entendía, pero él siguió mi juego._

Ukyo: -O si… No es nada-

_Todos se miraron entre sí confundidos._

_Empezaron a susurrar cosas muy bobas y sin sentido._

_Aparte de que sus "susurros" se escuchaban hasta la esquina… _

_Todos desayunaron y todos se fueron a sus deberes de cada día. _

_Y otros, simplemente saldrían con un amigo o cosas así de personas sociales._

_Ukyo-san tenía libre hoy. _

_**(Oh! Podre pasar el día con él)**_

Ukyo: -¿Por qué no le dijiste que hoy es tu cumpleaños?-

Naomi: -Quiero que ellos recuerden por sí mismos, quiero ver si ellos en verdad dicen que me quieren y que siempre recuerdan todo-

Ukyo: -Ya veo…-

Naomi: -Y gracias Ukyo-san… Usted siempre tan generoso y buena persona con todas las personas que se topa. Es muy buen hermano, y me enorgullece tener un hermano mayor como usted-

_**(Aparte eres súper guapo y presumo tenerte)**_

Ukyo: -Oh…-

Naomi: -¿Dije algo malo?-

Ukyo: -Solo… Me sorprendí por algo tan lindo que dijo mi hermana menor- *Sonríe mientras empieza a sonrojarse*

_**(Oh dios! Se ha sonroja! Qué lindo!)**_

Ukyo: -Que tal como regalo, hagamos un pastel! No hago cosas dulces… Pero siento que contigo será divertido!-

Naomi: -¿Ukyo-san haría eso por mí?-

Ukyo: *Sonríe* -Todo sea para que mi Naomi-chan este feliz-

_Sacamos todos los ingredientes e instrumentos de cocina que utilizaríamos._

_Fue tan divertido._

_A pesar de que algunas veces digo cosas tan extrañas…_

_Hay momentos de mi vida que soy demasiado feliz con personas que quiero demasiado._

_Ese sentimiento que te da cuando estás en un lugar indicado, en el momento indicado. _

_Un amor imprudente en el cual siento por él, me causa felicidad._

_Ya que, aunque nunca será mío, soy feliz siendo su hermana._

_En un momento, yo iba a tomar una cuchara, pero la mano de Ukyo-san se puse encima de la mía, haciendo que los dos nos sonrojáramos. _

Ukyo: -Oh… Perdóname…-

Naomi: -No hay porque disculparse Ukyo-san, fue un accidente!-

_**(Claro… Un accidente)**_

_Momentos después._

_Todos los hermanos llegaron amontados por un olor tan agradable que olieron desde el primer piso._

Hikaru: -¿Qué están haciendo?-

Futo: -Si… ¿Qué están haciendo?-

Ukyo: -Un pastel-

Tsubaki: -¿Pastel? ¿Para quién?-

Naomi: -Para mí-

Azusa: -¿Y porque un pastel?-

Naomi: -Tal vez porque hoy es mi cumpleaños…-

Todos: -¿TU CUMPLEAÑOS?-

Ukyo: -Si… Como siempre, todos ustedes no recuerdan nada…-

Hikaru: -Y Kyo-nii como siempre, el listo aprovecho para hacer un pastel… Pero tal vez hicieron algo más…-

Yusuke: -¿Eh?-

Naomi: -Te equivocas Hikaru-san, Ukyo-san y yo hicimos el pastel, solo eso…-

_**(Pero tal vez hubiéramos hecho más cosas…)**_

Masaomi: -Lamentamos no habernos acordado Naomi-chan…-

Naomi: -No te preocupes Masaomi-san… Siempre pasa lo mismo, así que ya estoy acostumbrada-

_Todos me miraron con tristeza._

_Después, cada uno de ellos me abrazo, y una dijeron frase de felicitación. _

_Algunos se pasaron y duraron más del tiempo normal que dura un abrazo…_

_Pero no me quejo…_

_Todos comieron del pastel y en toda la tarde fueron de bromas y de risas por toda la sala._

_Cuando se acabo el pastel._

_Decidí tomar los platos y lavarlos. _

Ukyo: -Espera Naomi-chan… Yo lo hago…-

Naomi: -No es necesario, yo puedo hacerlo…-

Ukyo: -Déjame hacerlo, por favor…-

_Ukyo-san tomo los platos que había tomado, pero yo jalaba poco a poco para tratar de decirle con el movimiento, que así lo dejara…_

_Alguien muy chistoso me empujo e hizo que tiráramos todos los platos. Tsubaki…_

Naomi: -Oh…-

_Me agache y al mismo tiempo Ukyo…_

_Y por reflejos, lo voltee a ver y nuevamente alguien me empujo y bese a Ukyo… Hikaru…_

_Tenía los ojos bien abiertos… Al igual que Ukyo…_

Hikaru: -Miren nada mas… Y eso que son hermanos…- *Ríe*

_Me aleje de Ukyo avergonzada…_

Naomi: -L-Lo siento!-

_**(Por supuesto que no)**_

Hikaru: -¿Por qué tan nerviosa? ¿Era su primer beso acaso?-

Naomi: -S-Si-

Todos: -EH!-

_**-Yo quería darle su primer beso!-**_

_**-Guarda silencio Wataru-**_

_**-No pensé que kyo-nii fuera así…- **_

_Ukyo-san se quedo paralizado sin decir nada…_

_Y yo solo corrí por la vergüenza que tenia…_

Aquí se acaba el capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Puse en el capitulo solo el cumpleaños, porque hoy es mi cumpleaños!

Así que quise hacerme un auto-regalo!

Agradezco que siempre estén al pendiente de cada capítulo y dejan sus comentarios!

Me ponen muy feliz!

Nos vemos luego!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:

**-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-**

Espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen tanta tardanza a este nuevo capítulo.

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es Naomi y la historia-)**

_-Ahora que llegaste como un nuevo miembro de la familia-_

_-Has conseguido crear un gran conflicto de amor entre todos nosotros-_

_-Sin darte cuenta-_

_-Cada uno de nosotros se enamoro de ti-_

_-Y para enamorarte-_

_-Tendré que adentrarme a tu corazón-_

**Capitulo 6.- Bromas. **

_Después de que aquella situación tan incómoda que pasamos Ukyo-san y yo._

_Me quede en mi habitación y no salí por ningún momento. _

_**(Aunque debo de admitir que el beso no fue tan malo…)**_

_Al día siguiente, me levante como siempre y baje por las escaleras._

_En la cocina estaba Ukyo preparando el desayuno._

Naomi: -Ukyo-san… Buenos días… ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-

Ukyo: -Ah!-

_Me miro de una forma extraña._

Naomi: -¿Pasa algo malo?-

Hikaru: -Kyo-nii sigue traumado por lo de ayer-

Tsubaki: -Nee! ¿En serio Kyo-nii fue tu primer beso?-

Azusa: -Tsubaki… No debería preguntar cosas muy personales…-

_**(Se nota que el también está interesado)**_

Naomi: -Eh… Bueno pues… Si…-

Wataru: -¿EN VERDAD? Que mal!-

Masaomi: -¿Por qué esta mal Wataru?-

Wataru: -Porque Kyo-tan es muy mayor que ella, además, el primer beso debe ser pasional y duradero!-

Masaomi: ¿Quién te enseño eso?-

_***Kaname y Tsubaki dan media vuelta mientras empiezan a chiflar* **_

Ukyo: -Quieren dejar de recordar eso!-

Hikaru: -Nope!-

Ukyo: ***Suspiro***

Iori: -Solo fue un accidente… No es para tomarlo tan enserio-

Yusuke: -Además! N-No es como si ya salieran por ello!-

Naomi: -Eh!-

Hikaru: -No estaría mal. A Kyo-nii ya tiene que superar su pasado!-

Masaomi: -Es momento de parar esta conversación. Es incomodo para Ukyo y para Naomi-

Futo: -Pff… Si ya se dieron un beso… Se imaginan el día que ya salgan juntos!-

Naomi: -BASTA!-

_***Todos voltearon a verme***_

Naomi: -Solo fue un accidente. Si me gusta Ukyo-san o no es mi problema! Ustedes son tan molestos como las chicas de mi salón que solo hablan y hablan de tonterías! ¿Qué no lo pueden superar? Odio esa actitud!-

Hikaru: -Hmm…-

Kaname: -Lo siento Imouto-chan…-

Tsubaki: -Solo estábamos jugando Naomi-chan…-

_Poco a poco se alejaron. _

_**(Yo… Y mi boca tan grosera…)**_

Naomi: -Perdón… No era mi intención hacerlos sentir mal…-

_Masaomi-san volteo a verme y solo me sonrió. _

_En todo el desayuno fue tan silencioso…_

_Aquella felicidad en sus rostros fue arrebatada por una equivocación mía y de ellos._

_Nada se podría cambiar esa actitud tan decaída en ellos… _

_Hasta que…_

Futo: -Hmmm… Que aburridos son, yo me largo de aquí! Adiós! Baka-oneesan!-

_Mientras subía las pequeñas escaleritas de la cocina, un sonido fuerte se escucho._

_Todos nos levantamos para ver a Futo tirado en la escaleras._

_Al parece, se había tropezado._

_No pude aguantas mi risa y reí… Reí como si no hubiera un mañana…_

Naomi: ***Risa*** -¿Qué paso…? Futo…- ***Risa***

Futo: -¿Qué no ves que me tropecé? En lugar de reírte como una idiota deberías ayudarme!-

_Parece que los demás no pudieron contener tampoco su risa y empezaron a reírse de él._

_Al darme cuenta, el orgullo de Futo había caído demasiado fondo al pasar por esa gran vergüenza._

_Se levanto demasiado enojado y se fue._

_Nos miramos mutuamente hasta que decidí subir y alcanzarlo para hablar con el…_

_**(*Suspiro* Esto durara para el rato…)**_

_Llegue a su habitación y toco el timbre de la puerta._

_Pasando por un momento el no contestaba hasta que empecé a insistir._

Futo: -Deja de tocar el timbre! No voy a abrir-

Naomi: -No te comportes como niño pequeño y ábrela, deberías respetar la acción de tu hermana mayor!-

Futo: -Tú no eres mi hermana, tu solo eres una adoptada y ya!-

_Lo que me dijo me dolió tanto que solo le di una patada en la puerta y me aleje de ahí. _

_**(Chico idiota… Se cree la gran maravilla por ser un "famoso idol")**_

_No me importo más y fui a hacer las cosas que tenía que hacer…_

_Que era nada…_

-Nee! ¿Y si le jugamos otra broma a Naomi-chan?-

-No creo que sea prudente hacerlo…-

-Que aburrido eres Azusa!-

_**(Parece que Tsubaki-kun quiere hacerme una broma… Veremos quien hace la broma antes que el otro)**_

_Mientras que servía los platos de los hermanos, al de Tsubaki-kun le puse algo muy especial._

_Fue un toque de amor para el especialmente!_

_Mientras todos comíamos, miraba fijamente a Tsubaki._

_Como un león mira su presa, esperando, hasta que caiga en la trampa y así poder hacer su cometido._

_Y, por esperar poco, vi la reacción de Tsubaki._

Tsubaki: -Nee! Kyo-nii! ¿QUE LE PUSISTE A LA COMIDA?-

Ukyo: -Lo de siempre… ¿Por qué?-

Tsubaki: -POR QUE ESTA PICANTE!-

Ukyo: -¿Picante? Pero se supone que no le puse nada de picante a la comida… Qué extraño-

Tsubaki: -No se me queden viendo! Denme de su bebida!-

Hikaru: -¿Y porque deberíamos hacerlo? ¿Acaso nos dará algo a cambio?-

_Tsubaki sufría ese gran molestar de "Lengua enchilada"._

_Así que salió corriendo hacia la cocina para tomar 2 litros de agua._

_Cuando acabo de tomar tanta agua, se acerco a mí._

Tsubaki: -Si Kyo-nii no le puso picante… Entonces tú fuiste!-

Naomi: -¿Y porque crees que fui yo la que hizo esa bromita?-

Tsubaki: -Porque tu le ayudas a Kyo-nii para preparar la comida-

Naomi: -Eso es cierto… Pero tú crees que tu hermanita menor, ¿haría una broma tan pesada como esa? No tengo intensiones al hacerle bromas a nadie…-

Subaru: -Tal vez le pusiste tu el picante…-

Yusuke: -Si! Y solo quieres culpar a Naomi-chan!-

Wataru: -Que mentiroso es Tsu-kun!-

Tsubaki: -Azusa! ¿Tú me crees… Cierto?-

Azusa: -Hmmm… No.-

Tsubaki: (GAH! AZUSA NO ME CREE)

_Y con solo ver esa carita de perrito abandonado, comencé a reír nuevamente._

Naomi: -No creí que eso te fuera a picar tanto, solo le puse muy poco, pero, parece que Tsubaki-kun no es tolerante a lo picante- ***Ríe***

Tsubaki: -Oye! Dijiste que no lo habías hecho!-

Hikaru: -Parece que Imouto-chan tiene un gran sentido del humor… Hmm!-

Naomi: -Solo era una broma! No hay que tomarlo tan enserio!-

_**(Eso le pasa por ser el "gracioso de la casa")**_

_Todos comenzamos a reír._

_Al final, el indignado también comenzó a reír._

_Me di cuenta, que a pesar de todo, esta familia… Mejor dicho, mi familia, es la más grandiosa que he visto._

_Y, aunque mi comportamiento sea frio o sarcástico, estoy comenzando a tener un gran cariño por todos…_

_**(Menos por Futo, ese chavo no se qué le pasa)**_

_Pero dejando eso a un lado, todos tienen una actitud tan diferente, haciendo que eso haga una combinación perfecta._

_Quien iba pensar que por primera vez en mi vida, sería feliz por algo así._

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo.**

**Perdonen por tanta espera, pero no tengo muchas ideas últimamente.**

**No deben preocuparse, continuara con la historia y tratare de poner muchas cosas nuevas para que esta historia no se quede en el olvido!**

**Espero que sean pacientes con la historia y conmigo.**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:

**-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-**

Espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen si tardo en subir capitulo nuevo.

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es Naomi y la historia-)**

_-Fui atraído a ti sin darme cuenta-_

_-Tu personalidad, tu figura, tu forma de decir las cosas, me ha enloquecido-_

_-Deseo algo más que tu hermosa sonrisa-_

_-Quiero más de ti!-_

_-No quiero que nadie te toque-_

_-Porque tu solo me perteneces a mi- _

**Capitulo 7.- Trabajo.**

_Como siempre, despertaba con un gran día, un día con muchas nubes, y pareciendo que iba a llover._

_Amo esos días, siempre estoy tranquila y siento que así pienso más sobre muchas cosas._

_Pero como siempre, en esta gran casa… __**NO SE DISFRUTA NADA!**_

_Hacen demasiado ruido que ni yo puedo escuchar mis propios pensamientos._

_Es tan desesperante, que siempre ha cruzado por mi mente, tomar un megáfono y decirles que guarden por lo menos 5 segundos de silencio. Sera algo malo de mi parte, pero uno merece su propio tiempo a solas y con mucha tranquilidad._

_Y me preguntaran…_

_**¿Por qué no te vas a un lugar lejos de casa?**_

_Porque después andan de chismosos y queriendo ir conmigo a esa parte, que ni es de su agrado, pero que ellos desean estar cerca de su amada __**"Hermanita"**__._

_Escucho que tocan la puerta de mi cuarto._

_**¿Ahora quien será?**_

_Caminando de una manera demasiado lento y sin ganas._

_Abro la puerta, y veo que es mi amado hermano Ukyo con una hermosa sonrisa._

_**(*Suspira* ¿Quién no desearía ver a una persona tan bien parecida apenas iniciando la mañana? Y mejor aun, que este a tu lado todo el día, ya que es su día libre... Se supone...)**_

Ukyo: -Naomi-chan, Buenos días… Si me permite… ¿Le puedo pedir algo?-

_**(Lo que tu desees, yo lo hare…)**_

Naomi: -Buenos días, por supuesto, ¿Qué cosa es?-

Ukyo: -Bueno, esto es algo demasiado para Naomi… Siento que es demasiado pronto…-

_**(¿Demasiado pronto? ¿Para qué? Acaso…)**_

Naomi: -No debe de preocuparse Ukyo-san, usted pida lo que quiere que haga-

Ukyo: -Bueno yo quería que si… Tu…-

_**(Oh por dios! ¿Me va a pedir algo íntimo? ¿Quiere un hijo? ¿Quiere ser mi esposo?)**_

Ukyo: -¿Podrías hacer la comida y la cena? Tendré mucho trabajo hoy…-

_**(Comida… Cena… Comida… Cena…)**_

Naomi: -Oh… Era eso… No se preocupe Ukyo-san! Hare mi mayor esfuerzo!-

Ukyo: -En verdad lamento esto… Para la próxima, hare que no haga nada de tareas de la casa por un tiempo… Le he pedido muchos favores y ya me siento dependiente de Naomi… Siento que si Naomi-chan no había llegado a esta casa, me sentiría solo…-

_**(¿Solo? OH SI! ME AMA)**_

Naomi: -Ukyo-san…-

Ukyo: -¿Eh?- ***Se sonroja* **-No quería… No era mi intención…- ***Se pone nervioso***

Naomi: -Gracias, Ukyo-san-

_Sin más que decir que ser la cocinera de la casa nuevamente, Ukyo-san se fue a su trabajo, tropezando con cada cosa que se ponía en su camino. Tenía que contener mi risa para respetarlo, obviamente si será mi amado esposo, tengo que aguantar los momentos incómodos._

_Y sin más tiempo por perder, baje para ir a la cocina y empezar mi trabajo del día de hoy._

_El más pequeño e "inocente" de todos los hermanos se me acerco a mí, con su típica sonrisa y su voz algo chillona._

Wataru: -Ohayo! Onee-chan!-

_**(Hay dios…) **_

Naomi: -Bienvenido a casa Wataru-kun… ¿Qué se ofrece?-

Wataru: -En verdad nada, pero quería pasar un momento a solas con Onee-chan-

_**(¿Quién le enseña esas cosas a un pequeño niño? Me lo imagino… Kaname , Tsubaki y Futo)**_

Naomi: -Estaré ocupada, ¿No importa?-

Wataru: -¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Onee-chan?-

Naomi: -Cocinando-

Wataru: -¿EN SERIO? ¿Kyo-tan no hará la comida?-

Naomi: -Ukyo-san me dijo en la mañana que estaría ocupado por todo el día, así que me pidió que le ayudara en la comida y cena de este día-

Wataru: -Oh! Comida preparada por Onee-chan! ¿Le puedo ayudar?-

_**(No)**_

Naomi: -No creo que sea necesario, pero gracias por tu disposición de ayudar-

Wataru: ***Puchero* **-Pero yo quiero ayudar a Onee-chan! Por favor!-

Naomi: -Hare algo difícil, y tal vez no sea el rango de habilidades que tenga Wataru-kun-

Wataru: -Hmmm…-

_Empezó a sollozar diciendo a cada momento que quería ayudarme._

_Algunos hermanos llegaron a la cocina viendo esta escena cruel de una chica que no quiere a su hermano pequeño, y lo dejo a un lado como a la basura._

_La mirada de Wataru, al parecer, era triste. Su forma de convencerme era nula, ya que en verdad no me afecta en lo absoluto este tipo de emociones. Y menos, cuando desean algo que yo no quiero que hagan._

_Los hermanos a sellas y con sus miradas, me decían de una forma algo descarada que aceptara la ayuda de aquel pequeño niño, pero yo no la quería, en verdad._

_Y viendo que esta incomodidad no acabaría nunca, acepte con mucho esfuerzo la ayuda del pequeño Wataru, aclarándole que haría todo lo que le decía, ya que la comida tenía que hacer a la perfección al igual que la comida que hace Ukyo-sama._

Naomi: -Primero, tienes que pelar y cortar esta zanahoria, después, la pones en la hoya, y cuando hayas hecho eso, poner media papa al igual que hiciste con la zanahoria, con cuidado, pones las cosas ya que el agua ardiente puede caerte en la cara, y eso hará que tengas una quemadura, no tan grave, pero sí que te dolerá mucho… ¿Entendiste?-

Wataru: -POR SUPUESTO! WATARU ENTIENDE TODO!-

_**(Y si que entendió muy bien…)**_

_Las zanahorias estaban mal cortadas y las papas estaban mal peladas, puso a lo desquiciado las cosas y pequeñas gotitas de agua ardiente cayeron en su carita, haciendo que saliera corriendo al baño para ponerse agua fría._

_Los hermanos vieron con mucha vergüenza y decepción a su hermano pequeño siendo tan… No útil en la cocina._

_Al final, las cosas no salieron tan bien y la comida no estaba tan deliciosa como yo quería que fuera…_

_Veía con asco la comida, no sabía mal ni nada, pero Ukyo-sama le pone toques mágicos para que quede tan deliciosa._

_Por la noche, cuando ya todos estaban en su habitación, y Wataru todavía se quejaba de las gotas ardientes, empecé a lavar la millonada de trastes que estaban sucios, y viendo con mucha flojera lo que tenía que hacer._

_Escuche algunos pasos cerca de mí. Sentí algo que se ponía encima de mi espalda. _

_Era el saco de Ukyo-san para protegerme del frio._

_**-Lo más importante es tu salud, Naomi-chan, no quiero que te enfermes, no quiero que la persona que amo sufra por algo así…-**_

**-Cásate conmigo y tengamos muchos hijos-**

_-Por supuesto Ukyo-sama-_

_Y nos casamos y fuimos muy felices… __**FIN DE LA HISTORIA!**_

_Bueno no… Eso me hubiera gustado que pasara, pero nada que ver._

_Era Kaname resfriado, deambulando y pidiendo ayuda._

_**-Imouto-chan… Cuéntame un cuento-**_

_Mientras que tosía en mi cara._

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Ya que estoy en la escuela, tal vez tarde un poco más en publicar capitulo, pero intentare en mi tiempo libre escribir lo más que pueda.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos luego.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo de mi Fanfic:

**-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-**

Espero que sea de su agrado y perdonen si tardo en subir capitulo nuevo.

**(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, lo único que me pertenece es Naomi y la historia-)**

_-Un amor a primera vista es algo totalmente inesperado-_

_-Sin darte cuenta, siempre estas dependiente de aquella persona-_

_-Pero, cuando esa persona se aleje de ti-_

_-La agonía y soledad ahora será tu única compañía-_

_-"Te necesito a mi lado"-_

_-"Nunca te vayas de mi"-_

_**Capitulo 8.- Despedida.**_

_**-Recuerdo-**_

-Lo siento, pero tengo que irme de viaje por un tiempo, te pido, que cuides de todos hasta que yo vuelva… Gracias por todo el tiempo que conviviste conmigo.-

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_Aquellas palabras que hicieron entristecerme, fueron las últimas que escuche de su hermosa voz._

_Puse mi mano en mi pecho mientras que veía con mucho dolor que salía de la puerta principal, mientras que los demás hermanos estaban atrás de mí despidiéndose._

_Lo único que hacía era suspirar…_

_Kaname-san puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi, haciéndome dar cuenta que todos ellos estarían a mi lado apoyándome._

_Todos sabían que yo no estaba de acuerdo en eso._

_Muy por el contrario._

_Baje mi cabeza mientras que mordí mi labio inferior, tratando de aguantar lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_A pesar del tiempo que he pasado con todos, y algunas desilusiones, no puedo aguantar ese tipo de momentos, ya que, las despedidas… Es algo que nadie se puede acostumbrar…_

Hikaru: -¿Estás bien Imouto-chan?_-_

Naomi: -Yo…-

_**(Obviamente! ¿Qué no sabes que sería mi nuevo esposo a la fuerza?)**_

Masaomi: -Solo será por un tiempo, por ahora, es solo cuestión de esperar y recordar los momentos lindos que pasaron-

Tsubaki: -Nee! Pero solo será por una temporada… ¿Cierto?... No creo que haya sido enserio que sea por un largo tiempo…-

Futo: -Eso nadie lo sabe, se noto muy serio al decirlo-

Wataru: -Así que… ¿Kyo-nii no volverá?- ***Solloza***

Masaomi: -Wataru, Ukyo necesita tiempo a solas… Pero no hay que pensar en cosas negativas…-

_Ellos no sabían la verdad…_

_Por un error mío fue la razón por la que se fue._

Naomi: -Ukyo-san, tal vez no vuelva…-

Yusuke: -¿Por qué dices eso?-

Naomi: -El mismo me lo dijo…-

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_Aquella tarde, como todos los días, ayudaba a Ukyo-san a preparar la comida._

_Esos momentos agradables y especiales para mí eran grandiosos._

_Pocos momentos que estábamos a solas eran en esos momentos, y, aunque hablábamos de cosas peculiares… Me daba igual. _

_Cada palabra de apoyo, cada hermosa frase de enseñanza por su gran madurez eran esenciales en cada momento._

_Y lo más bello de todo, era su hermosa sonrisa._

_Pero por qué hablar de algo tan obvio, lo importante y la última platica que tuvimos fue la razón por la que se fue._

_Cuando llegue a la cocina… Vi a Ukyo-san demasiado triste, y decaído. _

_Me acerque a él, tratando de asustarlo._

_Pero en lugar de obtener la reacción típica que todas las personas tienen cuando se asustan… _

_Tuve un regaño._

Ukyo: -NO VUELVAS A HACERLO!-

_Di unos pasos atrás mientras en se acercaba poco a poco, y me acorralaba contra la pared, mientras que ponía sus brazos en la pared para que yo no escapara._

_Su mirada de furia y su forma tan agresiva fue un gran temor para mí. _

_Estaba desconcertada mientras que el miedo se llenaba en mi interior. _

Naomi: -¿Qué sucede? ¿Te fue mal en un caso?-

_El rubio todavía con su mirada intensa, no fue para contestar mi pregunta. _

_Sabía que algo andaba mal en él, y era demasiado obvio. _

Ukyo: -Tu… Eres igual a todas… Tus comentarios sarcásticos y tu forma de despreciar a la gente es la forma más cruel y vil que he visto en una "inocente" y "educada" joven. No te importa en que la gente piense lo peor de ti, si tu eres feliz en lo mal que haces, así eres feliz. Ese era tu secreto… ¿No es cierto?-

Naomi: -Eh…-

_**(Acaso… ¿Descubrió mi secreto? Y si es así… ¿Cómo lo supo?)**_

_Por primera vez, no pensaba en nada sarcástico ni burlón. _

_Era cierto lo que Ukyo-san decía. Las veces que siempre sonrió son cuando a las personas que le digo cosas así son lastimadas y cuando veo que aguantan su tristeza, algunas veces me río delante de ellos sin que me importe…_

_Desde siempre lo he hecho, pero cuando llegue aquí… Todo cambio… _

Naomi: -¿Cómo descubriste esto?-

Ukyo: -…-

_Inesperadamente puso mi mano sobre mi cabello jalándome y besándome a la fuerza. _

_Pero eso solo duro un instante y se alejo de mi; empujándome._

_**-"No volveré aquí hasta que tú cambies… No puedo creer haberme fijado en alguien tan despreciativa como tú lo eres"-**_

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, y por muchas razones lo hacían._

_La primera, es por saber esa actitud de Ukyo-san que tenía._

_Y la segunda, y la más esencial, era la actitud secreta que nadie sabía. _

_Ver que poco a poco la gran imagen que tenia, la cual era la chica perfecta, educada, e inteligente, fue decayendo. _

_Al parecer, el secreto fue descubierto por un "anónimo" diciendo que si yo no cambiaba, me iría mal. _

_Típicas amenazas bobas de tratan de intimidar a la gente pero que casi siempre no funciona, ya que al final, nunca se cumplen por temor a que se les imponga un castigo o una pena grave._

_Ukyo-san preocupado por ello, fue directamente con las personas que habían escrito esto, y fue así, cuando se supo todo…_

"**El comienzo de la terrible historia apenas comienza"**

"**No entiendo porque me siento tan mal"**

"**Y, al razonar todos los pecados que uno ha hecho"**

"**Lo más terrible de todo, es darte cuenta que todo fue tu culpa"**

_-Timbre de un mensaje de texto-_

"_**Al parecer eres demasiado inmaduro a pesar de tu edad… Pero no es mi obligación hacerte entender"**_

"_**Solo quiero decirte una sola cosa"**_

"_**Una persona que siempre fuiste su adoración"**_

"_**Siempre te seguirá esperando"**_

"_**¿Quieres ser amado?"**_

"_**Entonces tu trata de amar nuevamente, superando el pasado"**_

"_Superar…"_

"_Acaso…" _

"_¿Eso es posible…?"_

"_Y lo que menos veo posible es saber…"_

"_Que la persona que quieres, es de la misma sangre de cual te engaño…"_

Aquí se acaba el capitulo!

¿Qué les pareció?

Espero que esto sea una porción de una disculpa por no haber escrito por demasiado tiempo…

Tratare de escribir más seguido, a pesar de que ahora estaré más ocupada.

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo!

Y si quieren decir algo al respecto pueden ponerlo.

No crean que ya todos los capítulos serán tristes, solo este capítulo fue una ocasión especial.

Los demás capítulos tendrán alegría y comedia nuevamente!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!~

Este es nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic:

-Una chica llega a una casa llena de hombres-

Perdonen en verdad por tanto atraso.

(-BroCon no es de mi propiedad, solo utilizo a los personajes para una historia ficticia, el único personaje que me pertenece es Naomi-)

* * *

_**-A pesar de superar aquel amor no correspondido-**_

_**-En mi interior, sigo esperando que se llenado por el verdadero amor-**_

"_**Te esperare"**_

_**-Susurro al viento mis deseos mientras miro hacia el cielo-**_

"_**Te amo"**_

_**-Se que estas demasiado lejos de mi para que escuches lo que siento-**_

_**-Es inútil intentar algo imposible-**_

Capitulo 9: -Superación.

_Después de que Ukyo-san se fue, he tenido que hacer todo su trabajo en casa._

_Y ustedes dirán:_

_**-"¿Acaso los demás hermanos no te ayudan?"-**_

_Pues lo intentan… _

_El otro día, intentaron ayudarme con la comida pero…_

_**-Recuerdo-**_

**Kaname:** -Imouto-chan, ¿haciendo la comida?- ***Sonríe pícaramente***

**Naomi:** ***Suspiro*** -Si, pero… Es demasiado comida la que tengo que hacer y ya estoy agotada-

_**(Todo porque nadie de ustedes me ayuda!)**_

**Kaname:** -¿Desea que su amado hermano mayor le ayude?-

**Naomi:** -Pues…-

_**(No)**_

**Kaname:** -Te ayudare, es mi deber por ser tu hermano mayor- ***Guiña el ojo***

**Naomi:** -Si Kaname-san desea ayudarme, entonces, gracias-

_**(Tenía que meter su cuchara… Literalmente) **_

_No entendía si Kaname en verdad quería ayudarme, o si quería tocarme "accidentalmente"._

_Su propósito más que nada era: __**"Te enseñare a cortar la carne al igual que Kyo-nii intento hacerlo"**_

_Tomándome posesivamente más que nada a mis caderas que a mi manos._

_A pesar de ello, no podía quejarme, no era tan mal cocinero… Bueno, eso pensaba…_

_Se veía muy bien la comida y olía delicioso. _

_Llego la hora de la verdad y todos probaron lo que había hecho Kaname._

_Todo parecía perfecto, hasta el momento en el que pusieron sus servilletas en su boca, en sentido de querer en ese momento, no tener gusto, por la comida tan horriblemente espantosa que había hecho Kaname. _

**Futo:** -¿Quién eso esta porquería?-

**Naomi:** -Kaname-

**Kaname:** -Nee, Imouto-chan! También ayudo en la comida, no me culpe solo a mí-

**Naomi:** -Pero tu preparaste esa parte de la comida-

**Hikaru: **-Si Kyo-nii comiera esto, lo vomitaría y lo tiraría a la basura-

Naomi: -Ukyo…-

**Masaomi:** ***Tose*** -No debes preocuparte Naomi-chan, nosotros pediremos comida, pero para la próxima, Kaname, no ayudes en la comida-

_Todos asintieron la cabeza._

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_Y eso no es lo peor, también tengo que lavar la ropa que usan…_

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_Le pedí de favor a Yusuke y a Louis que me ayudaran a tender la ropa._

_Ellos, a pesar de que no querían, lo hicieron._

_Cuando subí arriba a para checar, vi que toda la ropa estaba en el suelo._

_Baje nuevamente y llegue con el paradero de aquel desastre._

**Naomi:** -Yusuke, Louis, ¿Qué paso con lo que les pedí?-

**Yusuke:** -Lo hicimos como tú dijiste-

**Naomi:** -¿Y porque todo estaba en el suelo?-

**Louis:** -Ah! Tal vez… Porque el viento… Se los llevo…-

**Naomi:** -Para eso existen los ganchos!-

**Yusuke y Louis:** -…-

**Naomi:** -¿Y bien?-

**Louis: **-No lo hicimos…-

_**(¿En serio? Algo tan fácil… ¿Y no pudieron hacerlo?)**_

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_Y qué decir de la limpieza de la casa…_

_**-Recuerdo-**_

_Le pedí a Wataru y a Tsubaki que limpiaran su habitación._

_Ellos aceptaron si yo les daba un beso como regalo._

**Naomi:** -No, limpien su cuarto ya-

_Resignados, "limpiaron su habitación", hasta que fui a dar un vistazo y… ¡Sorpresa!_

_Habían hecho más desastre en su habitación! _

**Wataru y Tsubaki:** -Gomensai!-

_**-Fin del recuerdo-**_

_Sin tan solo… Todo lo que paso no hubiese ocurrido, todo sería perfecto._

_Pero, no solo me siento así por esas razones, si no porque…_

_A su lado me sentía feliz._

_**-"La única manera de olvidar, es encontrar un nuevo amor"-**_

_Hikaru estaba atrás de mi, mientras me enseñaba una hoja con el título: __**Brothers Conflict.**_

**Naomi:** -¿Qué es eso?-

**Hikaru:** -Mmm… Podríamos llamarlo, un juego de amor-

**Naomi:** -¿Juego de amor?-

**Hikaru:** -En esta tabla, viene trece números con un respectivo puntaje, es más alto, es que tiene menos posibilidades de obtener el "regalo", y el más bajo, es que tiene la ventaja de los demás, se podría decir, el total ganador del conflicto!-

_El más alto, era el número trece y doce, pero el de los más bajos, era el segundo y el primero._

**Naomi:** -Los números… Son ustedes, ¿cierto?-

**Hikaru:** -Al parecer, Naomi-chan es muy lista de lo que pensé…-

**Naomi:** -¿Y porque me enseñas esto?-

**Hikaru:** -Ya que el parecer, el segundo se ha ido, todavía queda el primero que puede superarlo, eso pasara, si tú superas el rechazo-

_**-"¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que amas?"-**_

_Era cierto, tal vez, Ukyo-san no volvería más._

_Tenía que centrarme en la realidad de esta terrible situación. _

_A pesar de amarlo, no puedo aguantar este sentimiento que no puede ser correspondido por errores del pasado._

_**-"Enamórate de la persona que te haga feliz"-**_

_No entendía realmente las intenciones de Hikaru, desde siempre, el ha estado observando los movimientos de los hermanos, respecto a conquistarme._

_Él para nada, está interesado en entrometerse en esta gran competencia, pero siempre es feliz cuando me ve con esta confusión. _

_El no quiere ayudarme, quiere verme perjudicada. _

_¿La razón?, no lo sé, tal vez, es como una venganza por haber lastimado o engañado a los hermanos…_

_**-"Abre bien los ojos, y razona la situación"-**_

_Antes de que pudiese decir algo más, Masaomi se acerco a mí._

_**-"Ahora que está a tu lado, tómalo"-**_

**Masaomi: **-Naomi-chan, ¿no es una carga muy grande por lo que tiene que hacer en la casa?-

**Naomi:** ***Niega con la cabeza*** -No, está bien-

**Masaomi:** ***Sonríe*** -Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela!-

_Masaomi-san es tan amable…_

_Sera acaso… ¿Mi nuevo amor?_

_**-"Si no la tomas rápido, la perderás, ¿entiendes Kyo-nii?"-**_

_-"No puedo volver, sin antes decirle la verdad sobre su verdadera familia"-_

_**-"Entonces, hazlo, si no, podrás cometer el peor error, y luego, los arrepentimientos no servirán de nada"-**_

_-…-_

_**-"Acaso, ¿el señor abogado está confundido"-**_

_-…-_

_**-"Lucha por lo quieres, a pesar de las circunstancias. No seas el mismo de siempre y muestra lo que en verdad sientes"-**_

_-"Como puedo decir, que ella, realmente la regalaron ya que no fue deseada"-_

_Ahora mi sueño, es conseguir nuevamente enamorarme, a pesar de todo, tengo que seguir adelante!_

_**Hablamos de sueños como si fuese algo normal.**_

_**Pero si los abandonas, se acabo todo.**_

_**Si nunca te rindes, tendrás una nueva oportunidad.**_

_Simplemente, no me rendiré ante el amor._

* * *

**Aquí se acaba el capitulo!**

**Espero les haya gustado nwn**

**Tal vez el siguiente capítulo, sea el penúltimo, pero eso lo pensare bien.**

**Perdonen por tanto atraso, pero no he tenido tanto tiempo y por esa razón no he tenido ideas para nuevos capítulos!**

**Por favor, sean pacientes!**

**Gracias por leer y seguir al pendiente de esta historia, en verdad, se los agradezco demasiado!**

**Puedes dejar tu comentario respecto al capítulo!**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!~**


End file.
